


Leaving for Ha'rar (By Train)

by JaySketchin



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Goodbyes, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Modern!Thra, The Contemporary Tales & Tellings of Thra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySketchin/pseuds/JaySketchin
Summary: Deet embarks on her new journey to help her family. It's just a lot harder than she expected.
Relationships: Lath'N/Mitjan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Leaving for Ha'rar (By Train)

“Do you have lunch packs?”

“Yes.”

“Extra sunscreen? Sunglasses? Your vitamins?”

Deet shook her head, sending the bells and bobbles stitched to her straw hat jingling. “Yes, Father,” she said again. “I have more than enough of everything. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t tell me not to worry, Deethra,” Mitjan chastised. He was holding her jacket in one hand and a one-way ticket with the other. The only train that was leaving for Ha’rar was a late one. The suns were already gone and the stars were out, blocked out by wisps of clouds. “I’m your father, and I’d be quite a poor one if I wasn’t seeing you head off to some strange new city by yourself without being at least a _little_ petrified.”

Deet softened. Her fathers were both distraught at her leaving. She didn’t blame them- she was the first of her town to leave Domrak in a long time. However, the need to go was too large to ignore now. The blight was taking away their moss patches by the acre and the neighbors would only demand so many Nurloc goods. Their friends weren’t doing better, either. She was tired of seeing the bags under her fathers’ eyes after they spent days trying to salvage their crops. “I have to do this,” she reminded them with a frown.

“No, no. I know,” Mitjan replied quickly, deflating. “I… I just wish you didn’t have to.”

“Oh, father…” Deet stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. Mitjan latched onto her, hugging her tight, but loose enough to not strain her wings. “I’ll be alright. I’ll call you as soon as I get into Ha’rar.”

“You better,” Lath’N butted in, holding a sleepy Bobb’N’s hand as he stood behind Mitjan. Deet giggled as she pulled away from her father, then went to her other father next. “Don’t talk to strangers. Stay away from bars and don’t fly over the streets,” he warned her. “And if somebody asks you to try urdrupes, don’t-”

“Father!” Deet laughed with a wrinkled brow. “I’m not a childling anymore. I’ll be fine. Really!” She smiled. "I’ll be careful- and if anything happens, I have you both and Argot on speed dial.”

Lath’N visibly relaxed at her reassurance. “Right, right… sorry.” He smiled at her. “If anyone tries to cross you, you give what-for. Alright? You have my permission.”

“O-Or maybe _don’t_ do anything drastic and be respectful to strangers, instead?” Mitjan butted in. He sent Lath’N a warning look before smiling at Deet. “Just be yourself. A-And if you get homesick, you can come right home. If you wish to.”

Deet softened. “Thank you, fathers,” she said. She reached out and hugged them both, nestling her face between their shoulders. Mitjan rubbed her back while Lath’N gave her arm a tender squeeze. After a few moments to absorb what felt like the hardest embrace of her life, Deet pulled away. “I’ll make you proud,” she promised.

They softened. “We know you will, Deet,” Lath’N replied. He looked down, smiling at their son as he rubbed his eyes. “Well… say goodbye to Bobb’N before you go.”

Deet’s expression lost a bit of its resolve at the mention of her brother. Carefully setting her suitcase beside her, she lowered herself down so she was on her knees. Bobb’N reached out with one hand and Deet took him into her arms. She had been doing so well before, but now that she was here, in the moment, it suddenly became a lot harder to keep things together.

“Deet. Why Deet go?” Bobb’N said into her shoulder, tiny fingers grabbing at her shirt sleeve.

Deet’s breath hitched. “Oh, it’s okay, Bobb’N,” she assured, voice wavering a bit. She pulled away slightly to look at him and furiously blinked her eyes to keep back tears. “I’ll be back soon. Just you wait- when I get back, I’ll have _lots_ of new stories and things to show you. It’ll be worth it.” She reached up and playfully squished his cheeks with her palms. “Don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone, alright?” Bobb’N giggled when Deet squashed him. Then she softened. “I’ll give fathers and you a phone call as soon as I get there, okay? I promise. And if you get sad, send me a message. Like when we play windsifters?” When Bobb’N nodded, she smiled and pulled him in for one last hug. She ran her fingers through his hair, committing the feeling of her little brother in her arms to memory.

It felt like an eternity had passed when the train whistle blew. Deet gasped and let go of Bobb’N, scrambling to her feet. “Oh, Aughra’s eye! I have to- goodbye, everyone! I’ll talk to you soon!”

“Goodbye, Deet,” Lath’N called, taking Bobb’N again and hoisting him into his arms. Mitjan frantically shoved the jacket and ticket into Deet’s hands.

Deet raced to the train doors, two suitcases under her arms, a carry-on bag over her shoulder, a jacket over her other arm, and a ticket clutched tight in her hands. She reached the empty train car and slipped through, squeezing between the seats and getting into a random seat facing where she came in. Once the bags were on the floor, Deet crawled over the booth to the window, forcing the latch open and looking out. “Goodbye,” she called out to them, feeling the train begin to move. “I love you!”

Her family waved to her, sending out declarations of love and farewells. The train picked up speed, but Deet didn’t dare look away, even as her family grew further and further away. Then the train entered the tunnel leading through Grot towards the surface, and dark cavern walls took away all sights of her family. 

Deet pulled her head in at once to keep her hat (and head) from being taken away from the tunnel walls. She looked at the ground for a moment, eyes unfocused. Soon the ache of leaving her family sunk in, and her eyes grew dewy once more. However, that was soon overtaken by the realization that she was now on her way to _Ha’rar,_ to see the surface of Thra, and her excitement returned. Deet sat down in her seat, taking the middle of the booth, and spread out her things. She got the suitcases underneath her seat, then zipped up her jacket for warmth. It was late, and she was going to have to sleep on the train as it traveled out of Domrak. Her heart raced at the thought.

At this time tomorrow, she’d be in Ha’rar.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little practice I did, but it turned out way longer than I expected. It's a written format of my Modern!Thra AU. I might write more of this at some point, but I don't want to make any promises. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
